


Waffles are Better

by StrangeDarkDaughter



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Food is a prominent subject, Gen, JayxJo ship, M/M, There's a lot of awkward, Use your imagination, dont really know what he's doing during this, sorry bout that, there's very little of Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeDarkDaughter/pseuds/StrangeDarkDaughter
Summary: It's mainly a ship of Jay and Jocat.(They also argue about food alot)
Relationships: Jay Ko/JoCat
Kudos: 10





	Waffles are Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I pretty much just started writing this cause my friend wanted me to. (You can check them out on Wattpad - their username is DepressionAndKnives)
> 
> Yeah. I wrote this far and then got writer's block. It's also very short (sorry)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jo was startled awake by the sound of a sharp _beep, beep, beep_. He groped around on his side table for his glasses in the half-darkness. As he was shoving them onto his face with one hand, his other was searching for his phone. It just kept beeping, yet it was nowhere to be found. Maybe it had fallen onto the floor? He got up and turned on a light to check. Nope. 

He sighed and walked over to his dresser. He found it bizarre that the volume of his phone was the same, no matter where he walked. He sighted and pulled off his hoodie, throwing it on the floor where it landed with a thump that was definitely too loud for just a hoodie. Jo chuckled as he bent down to retrieve his phone from his hoodie pocket and turned off the alarm. 

As he was eating breakfast (oatmeal because it’s delicious) Daniel texted on the group chat.

**Dan** : Hey, anybody good for hanging out today?

Jo thought about it. He only had a little bit of editing left to do on his new video… But that could wait, right? After all, it was scheduled to come out in three days, and it should only take one day to finish, anyway. 

**Jo** : Sure i’m free

 **Stephen** : sorry busy today

 **Hosuh** : Depends, what time?

 **Dan** : Whenever’s good

 **Hosuh** : Sure but I can only come over for a couple of hours.

 **Jay** : Why the hell not?

 **Dan** : great! C u then

 **Stephen** : Hosuh u have to give me a full report of what happens

 **Hosuh** : Sure!

 **Stephen** : Take notes, i dont want anything missed

 **Jay** : lol

Jo smiled and set the phone down. It buzzed a bit more before falling silent. He set his attention back to the bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll try to post another chapter every Friday. (we'll see how that goes) Also I know it's super short..... sorry  
> And the next chapter will probably be Jay's point of veiw. (yay!)
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a coment!
> 
> Hydrate or dyrate, kids!


End file.
